Out Of Time's Abyss
This is a Storyline 'quest. This quest also leads to the dungeon "Pyramid of Fire" and it's dungeon quest: 'Rewards *'Gold': 500 *'XP': 500 'Included...' 'Characters' *Itzam Halach *Lamac Chol *Manny *Zadok 'Objectives' #'Objective Goal #1:' Infilitrate Ch'ok Ak'ab's Lair in Pyramid of Fire #'Objective Goal #2:' Talk to Itzam Halach in Xol Akmul. (Location: 'Skull Island (Skull Island Skyway), Blood Shoals - Xol Akmul) #'Objective Goal #3: 'Talk to Zadok in Zadok's Cave #'Objective Goal #4: 'Talk to Manny in Traitor's Cave ('Location: 'Skull Island (SKull Island Skyway), Blood Shoals - Traitor's Cave) #'Objective Goal #5: 'Talk to Lasko in Traitor's Cave ('Location: 'Skull Island (Skull Islamd Skyway), Blood Shoals - Traitor's Cave) 'Dialogue Itzam Halach: ''"The counterspell will only hold so long - we will not be safe until the spell is broken. To do that, you must defeat the Ancient One who wove the spell: the Heir of Darkness, Ch'ok Ak'ab!"'' (Tutorial Companion) ' 'Egg Shen:What's choking? I don't understand Kan Po:I beg you pardon? Kobe Yojimbo:What did you say? Subodai:Choka Khan? Wing Chun: ''"I didn't get that - you seem to have something in your throat. Who?"'' Itzam Halach: ''"Ch'ok Ak'ab entombed himself long ago, as did so many of our ancestors. Now he is awake, but a shadow twisted his spirit, driving him to evil. The risen sorcerer lurks in his tomb, deep beneath the Pyramid of Fire. We cannot fight Ch'ok Ak'ab: to raise a weapon or claw against an Ancestor is forbidden. Even if we could, his spell would drive us mad. You have show your might and spirit by helping us, scaleless one. Now show us your bravery - go to Ch'ok Ak'ab's lair and defeat him."'' Lamac Chol: ''"If you do not do this, we must leave this place - we shall crush your Skull Island, and make of it our new home!" '''Itzam Halach: '"Peace, warrior! Remember what this favored one has done for us." Lamac Chol: "Bah! A blight upon this "favored one", and all his tiny kin! The dark-haired Wizard, Morganthe, promised many gifts. Lies! This one lies also." Itzam Halach: ''"Be silent! The tailless one stands under my protection! You will remember your place. Three Crystal Statue's'' stand in the Chamber of Fire, Ch'ok Ak'ab's tomb. Shatter them, and his dark power wil be forever broken. Good luck!" (Talk again to Itzam Halach) "You must go to the Pyramid of Fire. Defeat the sorcer Ch'ok Ak'ab and shatter his Crysta; Statues, or Skull Island is doomed!" (After defeating Ch'ok Ak'ab and completing the dungeon) Itzam Halach: ''"You have lifted the shadow from our souls, scaleless one. We are in your debt. We will build our new home on this isle, and live here in peace. If gold is what brought you here, we are glad to repay you with it. Go forth, and may the stars guide your path."'' Bonnie Anne: ''"Ha! Well, that's done! Let's take some of this gold to old Zadok - I figure he's earned his share!'' (After returning to Zadok's Cave and speaking to Zadok) Zadok: ''"Manny! Is that you? Wait - no, ye're the ones Manny seny. Ye're back! The city, was it up there? I knew it! And... the gold? Ye found it! Bless me! Well done well done indeed! I can't believe it. After all this time... I'm not dreaming, am I?'' And the monsters didn't even eat ye! What's that? Friendly lizards? I'll have to see this with my own eyes. Ye go on - tell Manny he's forgiven." (After returning back to Traitor's Cave and speaking to Manny) Manny: ''"Zadok's alive and well? Found his City of Gold at last, did he? I thank you, Pirate. May your life follow a better course than ever mine did.'' Go, Pirate, an' tell Lasko Manny's bound for a better home. Lasko: ''"Manny haunts this cave no more, thanks to you. Well done. But your work's not done - I'll not put ye on Ratbeard's trail until all three of me shipmates know peace.'' Category:Mainline Quests Category:Quests